Rider Academia
by Dragon-XZero
Summary: The riders have decided to train the next generation and have made an academy for these young warriors, will they be able to overcome the training, defeat their demons and maybe possibly do something productive for once? I don't know, let's find out (Collab with Lord hellfire913)
1. Chapter 1

Rider Academia (Chapter 1: Welcome to Rider Academia!)

(Disclaimer: I'm poor so I don't own any of these properties)

Dialogue key

"Blast off" normal speaking

'Blast off' thought

"Blast off" Monster speaking/emphasise

[Blast off] Telepathic dialogue

For many years earth has been protected by many unsung heroes for many generations, however with the discovery of Quirks, many people that didn't fought before started joining as heroes, the unsung heroes then seeing this as an opportunity to finally get some rest and train to next generation of heroes they funded 2 secret academies to train these youngsters to fight against the threats that normal heroes can't…

This is the story about one of these academies who births some of the greatest heroes of the generation, it is known as... Rider Academy!

* * *

A young man with black hair, red eyes and was wearing a black and red hoodie with a black shirt with a blue dragon logo and a pair of blue jeans. was walking down the street. He was looking around confused as he was holding a paper as tried to get to the address written on it.

"Where the hell am I, why can't I find this damned place!" he shouts frustrated.

Another young man was also walking around and bumps into him, the man was a similar age as the one he bumped into, he had black hair, hazel eyes and was wearing a white hoodie with a red and grey shirt that had the logo wind scale on it, and lastly he had also a pair of dark blue jeans.

"Oof….hey sorry about that..." the newcomer apologized.

"Don't worry about it," the red eyed man said, beginning to walk away before stopping for a second.

"Excuse me," he calls for the man as he approaches him, "would you happen to know where is this address?" he asks as he shows the man the paper.

"Huh?" The second man takes the paper and looks at it.

"Oh you're going to there also huh.." He smiles and hands the paper back.

"Really? Then lead the way!" the first man says smiling.

"Sure the name's Ray by the way.. Ray Ylamae" The second man smiles and starts walking.

"Drago, Drago Guerrero." Drago introduces himself as he follows Ray.

After walking for a few minutes they arrive at a huge building, it was about 8

"Dam….it's bigger than i thought it was..." Ray gazed as he was amazed by the building in front of them.

"For a secret academy this place isn't that...secret..." Drago says as he tries shake off the amazement

"Well seeing the sign there and the name on the maps and internet they made it while hiding in plain sight," Ray reasons while looking around and pulling out some sort of I.D.

"Yeah that makes sense..." Drago says, taking out a similar looking I.D.

As they approached the gates they both scan their IDs unlocking the door.

"You first my good buddy," Ray offer, opening up the door for him.

"Thanks man," Drago responds entering first.

Ray follows after him as they walk across the front yard and into the main building to be greeted along with a crowd of new students.

"Wow! I didn't expect this many people..." Drago comments a bit surprised.

"hmmm...I'd say about 30-50 students here," Ray guesses as he looks around at some of the students.

The crowd gets silent as an old man walks out and gets on stage, the man carried himself like a professional fighter, he got to the podium and stared hard at the crowd.

"Wow...for someone so old he looks like he can kick everyone's ass in less than five minutes" Ray mutters to himself.

"Five minutes? You give us too much credit.." Drago responds overhearing the comment.

"I'll keep this brief, you've all come here with many objectives, power, wanting justice, knowledge or just luck, in the end, none of that matters, remember that as riders we keep the people safe, even if other heroes can fight alongside us, we fight the threats that they shouldn't, we are the beacon of hope for many, we are Kamen Riders!" the man exclaimed as the crowd cheered at the small speech.

"An aw inspiring speech from Takashi Hongo himself ain't that nice right Drago?" Ray smiles and looks at the said person.

Drago didn't respond as he looked at the living legend in admiration with a smile on his face.

"hmmm...I wonder if Shotaro and Philip work here as well..." Ray mumbles to himself as he looks around the area.

Drago snapped out his awed induced trance when he heard that bit, he then turned to Ray with a confused look.

Hongo looked at the crowd for a bit smiling "Ok children settle down," he says chuckling a bit as the crowd got quieter, "Now as you all know I'm Takeshi Hongo, Kamen Rider Ichigo, I'm the headmaster of this academy, now classes will start in two days, so get yourself accustomed to the layout, also for the ones that are going to live in the dorms your room number has been sent to you,and your have been sent there, with that said, I wish you all a good day and good luck in your career!" he exclaims as he exited the stage.

The crowd dispersed as everyone went to do their own thing.

"Now what?" Ray asked.

"...I don't know...I guess we should look for our dorm first." Drago responds.

"Okay...What dorm are you in?" Ray asks while scrolling through his phone.

"Eh...the Neo-Heisei dorm...wow that's a weird name" Drago says finally finding his name.

"Odd name...but room number?" Ray asks, with Drago still not looking up "Stupid map..."

"15," he responds.

"Guess we're roommates then...weird how life works like that..." He looks up smiling at Drago.

"I guess?" Drago says rubbing the back of his head as the duo headed to the dorms.

The two boys enter what looks to be more of an apartment rather than a dorm complete with a large living room, a kitchen with an island counter in the center and two large bedrooms with complete bathrooms in each bedroom. 

"Holy hell…." Ray's jaw dropped.

"This… This is our room..." Drago says as he looks around "this is our actual room and not a bad joke in which they send us to the shitty room right?" he starts getting bit nervous of the thought of it being true.

"I..I..can't even," Ray says as he walks in the kitchen. "Holy hell the fridge is stocked!"

Drago stares at fridge before turning to Ray, "do you know how to cook?" he asks him.

Ray smirks. "Hell yeah!" Drago sighs in relief at the response, "good because I can barely cook..." he says.

"No problem...so now what besides unpacking our belongings?" Ray questions as he starts prepares their food.

"I guess just looking around the academy and getting to know each other.." he responds.

"Seems fair…also i'm making shrimp fried rice and stir fried noodles" Ray responds back.

Drago shrugs and sits in the table as Ray finished cooking.

Ray sets the plates and brings the two pots of food.

"Dig in my friend there is enough in here for at least 10 people each" Ray smirks as he sits down and eats.

Drago nods, "thanks." he says before starting to eat.

They finished eating and stand up to put away the plates.

"What now.." Ray asks, "unpacking time!" Drago responds as they both went to look for their stuff.

Ray sets up what looks to be a mini lab complete with a impressive computer setup and random spare parts for something.

Drago sets up a gaming console and some things in his room, "Should I even ask?" he asks glancing at what Ray was doing.

"Nope" Ray glances back at him.

Drago just nods before taking out what looked like a mix between a gun and a brass knuckle, it was red and black with a flame design, he then took out three small cars, one white and red with a tank design, another azure and black with a sport car design with a small blade attached, and the last one being red and black with a dragon design.

Ray takes out something which appears to be a belt buckle with nothing on the right side and on the left is what looks to be a red slot and underneath the slot in the center was what looks a clear window piece, he then he took out a crimson looking usb with a green tip, on the center of it was a image of a claw shaped like a D with on the side of the label says Demon on it.

"You use Gaia Memories?" Drago asks, a bit surprised, "I thought those were extremely hard to get, let alone use, those things are like, super drugs!".

"They are especially since this is a T3 refined memory but you could say it was a gift from someone...what about you and those Shift Cars?" Ray questioned also.

"I...I got them from someone along with the gunner," Drago said pointing at the gun, "They're just used to summon weapons, though I can't use the dragon car for some reason..." he explained.

"I see then, maybe it has some sort of requirement...or something along those lines?" Ray reasoned.

Drago just shrugged before getting up and attaching the gunner at the side of his waist.

Ray gets up and puts the belt and memory into his jacket.

"Time to wander around I guess..." Ray says.

Drago just nods before checking he has everything and opening the door.

The two wander around the halls, "Where is everyone?.." Ray says looking around.

"Not sure..probably sleeping or doing something more entertaining than this," Drago responds as he does the same.

Drago feels something on his shoulder and turns around to look who was it, and there's nothing there.

"Uhh Drago what are you looking at?" Ray tilts his head at Drago's actions.

Drago frowns as he stares at the spot for a bit more before shaking his head, "Nothing...must have been my imagination..."

He feels it again as Drago turns around now slightly annoyed.

"Ok now I KNOW something is going on!" he says frowning a bit.

"What are you ta-" Ray trips on nothing and lands on his face.

Drago looks at Ray in the floor before he felt something pushing him forwards and almost fall into Ray.

Right above Ray a girl appears out of nowhere, floating and is laughing.

Drago looks up to girl as he growls at her, "what's so funny?" he asks trying to contain his anger..

"Sorry, sorry I just had too!" she floated down and the pair noticed how she looked.

The Girl black hair and orange eyes along with a pale skin color, she was wearing a black jacket with a hood covering her head and a skull shirt underneath it, finally she was wearing a black skirt with orange highlights on the bottom of it.

"Who are you?" Drago asks as he starts to calm down.

"I'm Hikari, Nice to meet you two," she says. 

"I'm Drago, likewise" he introduces himself.

Ray gets back up."Name's Ray and is floating your quirk?" he questions.

"Oh no floating is not my quirk," She explains.

"Then how are you doing that?" Drago pointed to her still floating feet.

"Duh! It's because i'm a ghost!" Hikari smiled.

Drago raises an eyebrow at that "so your dead huh…" he questions her.

"Yeah she's de-wait wha?" Ray looks at her puzzled.

"Yes I am dead and I'm haunting your asses!" Hikari says jokingly.

"Yippie I get a new annoyance in my life..." Drago says sarcastically as he rolls his eyes.

"Yeah..I have enough to deal with..." Ray comments, sighing.

"Ouch! You hurt my feelings.." Hikari lets out fake tears, then starts laughing.

Drago laughs too, finding the whole situation funny and Ray softly chuckles to himself. 

"So where are you two boys heading?" Hikari questions.

"Honestly we're just wandering until something happens." Ray replies.

"And since YOU happened I think it was a good idea," Drago joked.

"Aww thank you!" She smiles and sits on Ray's shoulder like a pirch.

Ray looks over. "Ok then..." He shrugs.

"So...what did you actually mean when you said you were a ghost?" Drago asks her.

"I'm a ghost so that means I'm dead," She replies nonchalantly.

"Huh so really meant it," Drago says a bit surprised, "was the afterlife THAT boring?" he jokes.

"Was up there for two seconds before it got boring," She laughs while Ray gets curious and puts his hand through her. 

"That tickles!" She laughs more while Ray takes his hand out and laughs as well.

"Careful Ray or I might say you're committing Ghost harassment." Drago teases.

"OH! I feel so violated!" She giggles.

"Ha Ha very funny..." Ray rolls his eyes.

The trio kept joking around as they walked until they got to a field with some people walking around looking at their surroundings.

"So...this in the courtyard huh..wait is this the courtyard?" Ray questions.

"Yep!" Hikari nods in agreement.

"Either that or we found Hongo-san's backyard." Drago joked.

"You know it's weird that we never see Inchimonji-san..." Ray questions again.

"I don't know, I know he is alive at least so…" Drago ponders.

"Aren't there rumors about a Kamen Rider Sango or something..." Hikari thinks out loud.

"Yeah, I think he is a V3 wannabe," Drago says looking around.

"If we get a Yongo and a Gogo i'm calling sentai!" Ray chuckles.

"What would the name even be? Gorider? That's stupid," Drago comments as he suddenly feels like he took a jab at something.

"Kamen sentai Gorider….Yeah that is stupid." Hikari remarked.

"Who ever created it was a dumbass." Rays sighs.

"...who even gets to be pink?" Drago brings up as he paled a bit at the image.

"Gogo?" Hikari thinks out loud as Drago just shrugs wanting to change the subject. "So ghost girl did you come here alone or were you hunting someone?" he asks her.

"well...My brother is here somewhere…" Hikari looks around trying to find said person.

"Oh neat, wait...you were haunting your brother?" Drago says surprised as Ray raises an eyebrow.

"Oh no..him and I joined together…I...kinda wandered off without him..." She scratches the back of her head sheepishly.

Drago chuckled, "Looks like he has his hands full with you." he jokes, unknownst to him a man was approaching the trio.

Ray smiles, "well hopefully you can find your brother."

Suddenly they hear the sound of a gun being cocked behind them, Drago grabs his gunner by instinct and Ray grips his memory.

"Ok either that's a crazed madman behind us or…" Ray trailed off.

"Hands off my sister or I blow your brains out." the man behind them commands.

"Or it could be that...great..." Drago finished Ray's sentence.

"Bro…." Hikari sighed at her brother's threat.

"so...a bullet to the head would be nice but...not right now sooooo...no thanks." Ray quips.

Drago turns around and points his gunner at the guy's face as they both glare at each other.

The man had shoulder length black hair and electric blue eyes along with a pale skin tone, he was wearing a black and blue jacket with rifle shirt underneath, he also had black jeans and a small chain hanging off his waist.

Hikari and Ray also turn around as she facepalms and Ray raises an eyebrow, his eyes darting back and forth between something.

"Why are you pointing a gun at us?" Drago growls.

"Because you were touching my sister." the man growls back.

"You know…" Ray starts catching the attention of both of them, "there are hmmmmm...five cameras pointing towards our direction and not only you would be expelled but also charged with murder and lose your chance to be a rider.." he informs them while Hikari looks questioning at Ray's banter.

"Look, let's both lower our weapons and talk like civilized people ok?" Drago tells Hikari's brother.

The both of them slowly lower their weapons as they keep glaring at each other.

Hikari walks up to and slaps both of them upside the head, "Yami try not to get expelled on the first day, and Drago try not to kill my brother..."

"Her mood change..." Ray mutters to himself as Hikari gave him a glance of "do you want a slap to?"

Both of them sigh and rub their heads, Drago turns to Yami "Sorry about that, I get you were trying to protect your sister,"

Yami shakes his head, "No, I overreacted and almost got us both expelled, I'm sorry for that..."

"I wonder if I was like that with my sister…" Ray questions himself.

"Nah no one can be more overactive than Yami!" Hikari laughs as she floats and sits on Yami's shoulders.

"So...what brings you two here apart from the obvious answer..." Drago asks them.

"I Kinda just followed him," Hikari replies.

Yami stares at her, "I was following you."

"Wait...so you two were following each other." Ray speaks in a deadpan tone while Drago facepalms.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Hikari looks at her brother.

Yami whistles to himself ignoring Hikari...and failing.

"...you both are idiots." Ray straightforwardly states.

"Understatement of the century." Drago adds in a deadpan tone.

"Yami you're the older twin you should've known!" Hikari yells, bashing his head.

"Oh shut up you perverted specter!" he yells back giving her noogie.

"Oh I'm the perverted one, at least I'm not a psycho!" She struggles.

"...should we stop them Drago?" Ray sideways glances at Drago.

"Hah! Good one! Like hell I'm getting in between them!" Drago Answers.

"Yeah, let's go..ummm this way!" Ray runs off in a random direction.

"Great idea! Bye guys, see you later hopefully never!" he quickly speaks before following Ray.

"Wait what?" Hikari looks up to see them running away.

Whew the duo notices they're far enough they finally stopped to catch their breaths for a bit before resuming their wandering.

"That went from 0 to 100 fast!" Ray quips.

Drago started laughing, "Yeah, but they didn't seem like bad people, even if Yami rubbed me the wrong way..."

"Yep...I think it was kinda rude of us to ditch them..."Ray replies.

"Welp, we'll deal with it when it comes to bites us in the ass!" Drago jokes.

"Mhm..so what now?" Ray looks around.

Drago shrugs before looking at his map, "Mmm, there's a training area...wanna see if it is open?"

"Eh….I guess?" Ray shrugs.

The pair got up and started walking, now with a direction in mind, while they looked around on the way.

Unfortunately the training area was off limits to the first years. "Oh come on!" Ray yells.

Drago growls as his eye twitches, "You have GOT to be kidding me!"

"Welp...back to the dorm!" Ray suggests as Drago sighs and nods before they both start walking.

* * *

At the dorm they relaxed on the couch before a certain ghost girl lands on Drago's lap.

"Huh? Hikari?" Drago says confused,

"What are you doing here and how did you find us?" he asks her.

"Oh I saw you two and followed but since you two ran away so fast I couldn't keep up." Hikari replies.

"Um...I'm not sure how to feel about that..." Drago comments confused.

"Just leave it at that..." She says as she scoots over so she wasn't on his lap.

"Ok then." Ray shrugs.

"so...where's your brother?" Drago asks her.

"Right here!" They hear Yami's voice as they turn to see him sitting in the table waving at them.

"AGH!" Ray jumps back surprised as Drago resist the urge to grab his gunner.

"Stalker much bro?" Hikari smirked as Drago nods beside her.

Yami just looked away, "I don't know what you are one about, I'm just making sure you are safe."

"Ha ha very funny I'm a big girl now!" Hikari holds up a carton of milk.

"Did she make a RWBY reference? And where did she get the milk!?" Ray questions.

"I...I think so? As long as she doesn't pull out a scythe, I don't think I need to worry about anything..." Drago sweatdrops.

She pulls out the Gan Gan Hand in scythe mode.

"Oh God dammit!" Drago facepalms.

"Isn't that specter's weapon?" Ray questions as Yami nods.

"I'll never get how you do that…" Yami groans.

"Well it's actually his weapon..." She tosses it back to him.

Yami catches it before making it disappear, "So...what did you do after ditching us?" he asks the owners of the room.

"We rather not get our asses beaten on the first day thank you very much" Ray remarks as he notices bruises and scratch marks on the twins.

Yami scoffs before staring at them, "Wimps."

Drago glared at Yami for a moment before sighing, "We wanted to see if the training area was open...turns out first years can't use it..." he says a bit depressed.

Ray looks at the clock, "Damn it's almost 11, we need to hit the hay I guess.." he says

"Yeah...see you tomorrow..." Drago tells the twins.

They nod and leave while Ray and Drago go to bed.

* * *

END.

Author notes:

Hell: w-where am I!?

DXZ: You are in MY realm now bitch!

Hell: Nuuuuuuuuuuuu

DXZ: Mwahahahaha

Hell: Anyways…..yeah I ended up helping him on this one instead of the otherway around.

DXZ: Yep, usually it's the other way

Hell: so tell our readers about this little endeavor.

DXZ: Eh, had the idea, showed it to Hell, and we started developing it on the spot.

Hell: And we know what I do when I get an idea.

DXZ:Yep, soooo we should get some things clear before we continue….

Hell: ah yes

DXZ: *clears throat* Ok, so while we are using My Hero Academia in this crossover, it's only setting, since riders are a thing a lot of things that happened in canon either didn't happen or were altered, so please keep that in mind.

Hell: There is probably a major plot hole with a group of characters but we went to far with that idea and we really can't go back on it...soo sorry?

DXZ: Yep, also, while the canon riders WILL be present our focus in the OC's, we have them planned out carefully so please be mindful. What else….

Hell: oh yeah some riders have retired like ghost and specter and passed on their powers to characters like Hikari and Yami.

DXZ: Mhm, and about Drago and Ray...yeah they are called pseudo protagonist for a reason, unless they are having an arc they are thrown to the side character spot.

Hell: Characters like HIkari and Yami we have some things planned, then we got other characters planned that…..makes me question myself…

DXZ: *sighs* let's wrap this up, please review, it really help us in the long run.

Hell: and for my fanfic..CPU riders is on hold until me and pcuspard can figure something out and the chaser fic…...yeah this kinda took priority over that….also I'm tempted to do a persona x rwby fic.

DXZ: Well then, bye guys!

Hell:Bye![uses zone memory to warp out]

DXZ: [Dragon-XZero sign out]


	2. Chapter 2

**Rider Academia (Chapter 2:)**

 **(Disclaimer: I'm poor so I don't own any of these properties)**

 **Dialogue key**

"Blast off" normal speaking

'Blast off' thought

" **Blast off"** Monster speaking/emphasise

 _ **[Blast off]**_ Telepathic dialogue

blast off _any foreign language_

 **[3rd person POV]**

Our intrepid and completely not useless duo awakens from their slumber for another day...of waiting for classes to actually begin.

In Drago's room, said young man sleeps as something moves under his covers.

"Huh?" Drago groans as he was still sleepy and hugs a pillow to get more comfortable.

"Oh..Drago be more gentle.." A feminine voice called who turns out to be not said pillow Drago is hugging.

Drago eyes shoot open as he throws himself out of bed freaked out "Who said that!?" he yells as he grabbed his gunner.

To his surprise a half naked Hikari pops out of the blanket."Hey Drago~" She says as Ray bursts in with Knife.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" He yells as he turns away from the sleeping duo blushing, "didn't think you two hit it off the well."

"We didn't" Drago says clearly angry, "How and why are you even here?" he asks her glaring.

"Aw… I just wanted to wake you up early..."She replied sadly.

"You sound like an 8 year old..."Ray mutters as Hikari flinched from that comment.

Drago notices and raises an eyebrow, "Something wrong?" he asks, his voice now worried instead of angry.

"Oh nothing I thought my brother was scolding me for a second" She laughs as she vanishes and reappears fully clothed.

Drago was not quite convinced but shrugged off the feeling "Ok then...now can you two get out so I can change?" he says as he still in his sleeping clothes.

Ray ponders on what Hikari said before the the pair hear a knock on the door. "I get it" Ray says as he opens it to reveal Yami and two other students.

"Is my sister here?" Yami asks, his voice annoyed and apologetic at the same time.

Ray scoots over to reveal a embarrassed Hikari."uhh hey bro.." She sheepishly said

"Oh thank god you're here I was worried" A new voice called out. The new person was a girl was slightly shorter than Drago, She had shoulder length brown hair with lavender eyes, She was dressed in a lavender blouse with a butterfly design and and black pants.

"Sorry Vanessa.." Hikari hanged her head in shame as Yami sighs.

"You made all of us worry, stop disappearing like that…" he said scolding her.

At that moment Drago came out now dressed in his normal attire and stared at the people at the door.

"You can come in if want" he says sighing a bit

Vanessa nods as she walks in dragging in the guy behind her who appears to gotten out of bed like Drago. Said man who was taller than Drago but shorter than Yami had Brown wavy hair and green eyes and he was wearing a black zipper up jacket with a tee shirt with a hourglass design on it and finally gray pant.

Yami walked in and sat on a table alongside Hikari

"So who are you two?" Ray asks as he sets down food for all of them including the four guests.

"Ah pardon my intrusion I'm Vanessa Casum and the sleepy one is Ban Insontes" Vanessa replies smiling as Ban gave a two finger salute.

Drago gave a hum of acknowledgement before turning to the ghost twins "Can you eat?" he asks them.

Hikari digs in as Vanessa hesitantly sits down with Ban following suit.

"I'll take that as a yes" Ray said.

Drago shrugs and both him and Yami start eating.

(After breakfast)

"Ok so I get why Yami and Vanessa are here but why are you here Ban?" Ray asked the latter. "I'm Yami's roommate and when Vanessa went looking for her ghost roommate she woke both of us up and drag us around" He quips.

"Huh...I thought Yami was the one that realized it first, learn something new everyday I guess" Drago jokes as Vanessa giggles at that, Yami and Hikari rolls their eyes and Ray and Ban chuckle to themselves.

After that the group decides to roam around again since this was their last free day.

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to be a recurring thing with us" Ban comments.

"Blame the fact that the fucking training area is closed off" Drago says before Yami slaps him behind the head, "Language" he tells him as Drago rubs his head angry.

"Watch your mouth Drago" Vanessa says as Ban snickers before she glares at him.

"Yeah yeah" Drago says rolling his eyes before grumbling to himself.

Ray looks on the map as Yami keeps him from hitting a wall. "So what's left to explore besides the classes?" Ray asks the group.

"Well you could explore how hard the walls are since you seem to be attracted to them" Drago jokes as Yami moves Ray again to avoid a wall.

"Ok sure I can- A computer lab huh…" Ray says grinning as he dashes off with Yami unfortunately in tow.

"And there they go" Drago mutters looking at them getting out of sight.

"Ray would you let me...oh wait" Yami says phasing his hand and freeing himself before looking to where Ray was heading.

Ray enters the lab to see a man in a corner shielding his face with a stuffed bear as a pink hair lady pointing something at the man. "Nope" Ray said as he backs out of the room.

"Ok? So you just wasted my time" Yami deapans. "Do you want to see what's going on in there?" Ray deadpans.

Yami shrugs and peeks into the lab before coming back "I see your point" he says "Seriously what was that all about"

"One of life's greatest mysteries" Ray jokes as he heads back to the group.

 _One hour of wandering like idiots later_

A brunette man with what looked like a violin case was approaching the group.

"Evening" the man greets politely.

"Evening sir" Vanessa greats him.

"So what are you kids doing?" he asks them as what looked to be a yellow mechanical bat perched on his shoulder and waved at them.

"Just exploring around campus" Ban explains as he looks at the bat."wait a minute are you?..." he asks surprised.

"That's for you to discover later" the bat says with a smirk before the man walks off.

"That...was cryptic" Hikari says.

"Tell me about it" Drago says "I guess they just like to joke to the students before the semester starts" he guesses watching the man go.

"Well then... this is a very interesting school.." Ray says sighing as he looks at the time."You guys want to get lunch?" he asks the group.

"Sure" Drago says with the rest nodding in agreement.

* * *

The group head towards the cafeteria where they find...actual good food.

Drago starts drooling seeing the food while the others stare at him.

"Is he...ok?.." Ban asks the rest as look as equally confused. "Nope" Hikari says taking a picture of Drago drooling all over himself.

"How...this IS a cafeteria right? This...This shit is awesome…" he says happily as Yami takes a step back weirded out before looking at the others with a look of 'what the fuck is wrong with him?'.

Ray then walks up to Drago and dope slaps him. "Oi Dragon breath wake up." He says while the others look at him surprised.

"H-Huh?" he mutters looking around "What was I doing again?" he asks the others who just stare at him with a weirded out look on their face.

"Ok? Did you just get high or something?" Yami deadpans looking at Drago who looks confused

"What are you on about?" Drago asks them not really knowing what they were talking about before Yami sighs "You got high out of seeing the food" he says plainly with Drago taking a step back surprised "You are kidding" he mutters "Nop" Yami responds

"But...it's just food!" Drago says before seeing the food again "Delicious...inviting...free...food…" he says as his mouth starts watering again before Yami dope slaps him out of it "Please man have some self respect, I don't want people to think to I hang out with someone that gets foodgasms" he says annoyed.

Hikari ignores the two's banters and gets in line for launch as the others follow suit. "Yami Onii-Chan come on!" she yells trying to get his attention.

"Huh? Oh sure" he says going over to the group with Drago following suit "Why do I feel like I'm never gonna live this down…" he mutters pinching the bridge of his nose "That's because you won't, we'll make sure of it" Yami responds with a smirk.

"And I got the whole thing recorded as well" Ban says taking a jab at Drago. "Of course you did…" Vanessa says sweatdroping.

"I hate all of you…." Drago deadpans as they all get their food and look for a table.

"Honestly, I know that they gave us three days to get used to the layout but...I think I'm running out of things to even do" Drago says sitting down and starting to dig in.

Unfortunately life is a cruel bitch and someone gets thrown at their table and lands on their meals. "I..ok…" The person groans.

"What the hell…." Yami mutters checking if the guy was alright while Drago had cartoony tears running down his face "My food…." he sobs while the group just sweatdrops. "Should we be more worried about the boy that landed on the table!?" Vanessa shouts as Ban helps the beaten boy up.

"You ok there?" Yami asks the boy worried as Ray dope slaps Drago out his idiotic train of thought "Huh? Oh...Since when do guys fall out the sky?" he asks

The boy groans as his..body deflate, and loses all his muscle mass as he looks up confused. "I..wha...ow…" the boy mutters "Hey hey take it easy…" Drago says worried

"Hey give that idiot here!" a guy yells walking up to the group followed by two other guys

"Why should we?" Vanessa asks standing in front of the boy with the other guy frowning "Step away darling, you don't want me angry" he says as Drago tightens his fists in anger "This dipshit has been an annoyance to me and my friends, that should be enough reason" the guy continues.

"I just want my dam case back" The boy shouts as Ray…..flings a spoon full of mash potatoes at one of the guys before the group laughs with the trio of bullies growling in anger.

"That does it! You are all-" One of the bullies start before a knife gets embedded into the table between the groups

"What do you all think your doing!" A nicely dressed girl with short brown hair walks up to them giving off a serious vibe as Ray sighs. "Oh god dammit its her"

"We were just playing around with our friend before this guys decided to throw food at us" the bully that got hit with mashed potato

"Then explain the blood all over you hands" she says putting a hand on her hip glaring at them and Ray.

They were about to speak before Drago beat them to it "Cut the bullshit, these assholes had beaten up this boy and apparently stole something before wanting to drag us into it for not playing along" he says looking at the bullies with a glare that promised a painful death.

Before the potato face idiot charges at Drago someone trips him over and and pins his arms behind his back. "A real hardboiled man wouldn't show such a violent reaction at being told the truth, you should take responsibility for your actions….before this gets uglier" the man says looking at the other bullies with a small glare as the lead bully grabs a suitcase that he was carrying and throws it at the beaten up boy "There" he says begrudgingly.

"And there is Half-boiled.." Ray says looking at the man who gives him the stink eye at him calling him 'Half-Boiled' before making the bully he was pinning down stand up and turning to the girl "Think you can handle them from here?" he asks.

The girl nods and drags the bully trio out of the cafeteria. "So this is where you been part timing at" Ray says looking at the man who nods "I see you still can't keep yourself out of trouble kid" he says adjusting his fedora that had fell off when he subdued the bully.

"Oh haha, you owe me for all those leads I still give you time to time" He says smirking as the man rolls his eyes "It goes both ways kid" he says before glancing at the group and giving Ray a 'You know why' look

Ray nods and goes back to eating as the others just look confused at the exchange before deciding to sit down again with the man leaving.

"What was that all about?" Yami asks Ray referring to the exchange.

"He's a Local detective in my city, I act as one of his info brokers at times" He says shrugging.

"You are an info broker?" Drago asks confused "That sounds fun" he adds a bit amused

"It's nothing honestly" Ray replies as the boy lets out a painful sigh.

"You gonna be ok?" Yami asks the boy concerned as the boy nods. "Y..yeah…" He mutters in a swedish accent as Yami nods not entirely convinced.

He walks away holding the case close to his chest as the others look at each other confused.

"Remember when I said I was running out of things to do? Next time I say that punch me" Drago says….as Hikari punches his arm "Ow!" He yelps rubbing it and glaring at Hikari.  
"What, you said you to punch you when you say it again" She says innocently as Drago's eye twitches at the comment.

"Not worth it.." Ray says shoving some garlic bread in Drago's mouth "Yeah if you tried to hit her you'll just phase through" Yami says "Plus then I would definitely shoot you" he threatens him with Drago just rolling his eyes.

Hikari sighs at her brother's threat and just floats to his lap and pets him. "Calm down before you bust an ectoplasm vessel" she jokes smiles.

"...Is it bad that I'm now wondering if that's an actual thing?" Drago asks as Yami opens his mouth to answer...before actually looking like he was considering it

And I thought our lives where weird… Ban says...in english as Vanessa nods with Drago glancing at them for a second while the others don't get what they said.

"Anyway, anyone up to wander around town?" Drago asks them as they all stood up and dragged him off of campus in a heartbeat.

 **(Scene Change)**

The group was roaming around town looking around for anything of interest.

"So how long until things go to shit?" Ray asks as he sees all sorts of hero's walk around doing patrol and what not "If I wanted to bet...10 minutes tops" Yami says "5 for me" Drago adds

"I say 1 seco-" He mutters as he walks into someone.

"Sorry…" A black haired girl with a ponytail and school uniform says before looking at him surprised. "Momo?.." Ray asks raising an eyebrow.

"You know her?" Yami asks looking at Momo with Ray nodding. "What's with all the familiar faces today…" he mutters sighing.

"What are you doing here?" she asks him "Shouldn't you be in college?" she adds

"I am in college, currently on lunch what about you missy aren't you supposed in school?" he retorts.

"We got out early today, apparently our homeroom teacher and this is how he phrased it 'I don't feel like bothering anymore today and you all finished the practical class for the day, go home and be a bother to someone else'" she says imitating someone

"...what the..actual hell.." Ray deadpans with the others having a similar response.

"How the hell is someone like that a teacher…" Drago mutters trying to wrap his head around it

The groups stands there sighing about their weird day.

 **(Scene change!)**

It was now nighttime as a pair of villains were harassing a group of people

"Come on everyone you know the drill, give us the money and valuables, or else…" one of them says this one looking like a humanoid bat as he holds up a woman pointing a gun at her head "Well….we don't wanna see the end result do we" he adds as his partner, a humanoid spider made a bag out of his web and passed it around.

"Come on make this smooth people" the spider says as the people leave money and gems in the bag.

"There we go it wasn't that hard wa-" the bat says before picking up the sound of something approaching "We need to go…" he tells his partner who looks back at him confused.

"Wha? Why? Everything is going great!" the spider says as the bat was panicking "We really need to go, HE is coming!" he says as his partner gets the message and pales.

However before they could escape the area bulky figure drops down with the villains shaking in fear and the victims smiling in hope.

"DON'T WORRY EVERYONE! I'M HERE!" the figure exclaims showing a wide smile

"A-All Might!" The pair say scared shitless before the spider shoots webs at the symbol of peace who doesn't seem faced and defeats the spider villain in record time, however the bat was making its escape "Dammit where's Cobra!?" he mutters trying to fly away, however the moment All Might saw him he jumped catching up to him in seconds and slamming him back down into the ground knocking him out before landing again and looking at the victims making sure they were ok while still sporting his signature smile.

However he hears the sound of fighting close by 'I still have time…' he thinks before going over to check and seeing a man in a green armor based on a grasshopper doing a flying kick at humanoid Cobra knocking the villain out.

"Ichigo…"All Might says seriously looking at the first Kamen Rider who turns to him "All Might…" Ichigo says.

"What are you doing here?" the symbol of justice asks the rider "Cleaning up the ones that you missed, this one was their getway" he says pointing at the knocked out villain who had bit of blood coming out their mouth making All Might frown.

"He's alive if that's all you are worried about….thought you should be more worried about your limit" Ichigo says before All Might coughs a bit of blood and getting covered in steam as Ichigo seems to let out wind himself before the hero and the rider stand there in their true appearances.

"Your condition is getting worse Toshironi…" Hongo says frowning looking at the skinny and frail looking true self of All Might

"You are one to talk Hongo…My answer will never change, the world needs the symbol of hope, I can't stop until I can be sure I've done everything I can...you feel the same don't you?" Toshiro says looking back at the old man that is Hongo.

"Truly...you may be the only hero that lives up to its title" the rider says with a small smile while Toshiro looks down.

"The world is changing...Riders can't keep doing this as they've always done, there are laws that need to be followed" The hero tells him making the Rider look up at the sky "I disagree...this is the same system that has given birth to so many villains while being as unbalanced as it can possibly can, no, I can't accept a system like that...not when there are those out there seeking to exploit it to harm others, or even those that hide under it, if heroes are symbols of hope...then we riders are the symbols of rebellion, the need that everyone has that we must always strive to be better than before" Hongo says with a small smile as Toshiro closes his eyes.

"But the world always rejects rebellion, that's why riders are always secretive, the people need symbols they can look up to, they need to now they are protected by the light and not from the shadows, while you have saved the world numerous times there's so little info about you guys that people are always scared of you turning rouge, and that's without the so called 'Dark Riders', Hongo...no matter how much we try to sugarcoat it, in the end...you guys will always be vigilantes that hold a lot of power" The hero tells the rider.

"We are never able to reach an agreement when it comes to this...no matter how many years pass…" Hongo says before looking at the stars "But...I'll always have hope for the tomorrow...don't you think so too?"

Toshiro lets out a small smile "Indeed...who knows what the future can bring...maybe even more surprised than us old timers are ready for" he says as the two most influential figures of their respective ranks look up at the night sky...not knowing that the future may bring some change...one way or another.

 **[Chapter END]**

 **AUTHOR NOTES:**

 **DXZ: HOLY HELL AND BACK THAT TOOK LONGER THAN IT HAD ANY RIGHT TO!**

 **HELL: AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ON KUUGA AND CPU RIDERS!**

 **DXZ: No kidding, sorry for the wait everyone, trust me, it wasn't because we wanted to.**

 **HELL: God how long was I sick for? A day..a half week?...**

 **DXZ: Who knows at this point….what matters is that we finally moved on with this! \o/**

 **HELL: so...um..Ray..**

 **DXZ: Yeah...we are starting to leave the bread crumbs for him, and yes, everything that happens in this fic has an in lore explanation, even the most nonsensical idiotic thing, so feel free to post the theories when you get the fuel...anything else?**

 **HELL: And yes that is Momo Yaoyorozu.**

 **DXZ: The girl from class A that has the really revelative outfit.**

 **Hell: I mean if Ray didn't go down the rider path and went to be a hero, he would have a revealing outfit too because of his quirk's drawback.**

 **DXZ: We'll leave that for when we get to it I guess, so, anything else you wanna say to the readers?**

 **HELL:...um...please actually comment on our shit we really need the feedback unlike chapter 1 ;-;**

 **DXZ: Yeah...let's just say that we planned a lot of stuff...the beginning was not one of them XD**

 **HELL: Oh god I realised how fucking long and interconnected Ray's backstory arc is...you folks better be prepared for that emotional trainwreck**

 _ **The door bursts open.**_

 **Cranieum: WHAT UP BITCHES WHO'S READY FOR A MAD SCIENTIST PARTY!? DRUGS ALL AROUND! POISONOUS DRUGS!**

 **HELL: WHO FUCKING LET THE PROOF READER OUT OF HIS CAGE!?**

 **Cranieum: I HAVE NO CAGE! ONLY HOMES!**

 **HELL:DON'T FUCKING MAKE ME GET COMIC!** _ **shakes comic.**_

 **Cranieum: BRING IT ON BITCH!**

 _ **Shakes Comic Sclash Jelly**_

 **Cranieum: ahem, anyway, I am the great cranieum dragonis, most known for Kamen Rider Cinema, Anar-X, Happy Birthday Terror (Don't ask what that is yet) and of course, my magnum opus, KAREN RIDER EX-AID SHIPPING GAME!**

 **Hell: One, the jelly is just a juice box and Two, I aint doing chapter 9 on the shipfic until kingdom hearts 3 comes out**

 **Cranieum: oh well in that case have fun proofreading the story yourselves!**

 **HELL: we got other people you know aka beta readers**

 **Cranieum: like?**

 **DXZ: Ok that's enough, this note have gone longer than the actual chapter, bye everyone**

 **HELL: Chapter 1 was 13 pages long!**

 **Cranieum: Ha! Please.**

 **HELL: This is lordhellfire9130 signing off** _ **transmission lost**_

 **DXZ: [Dragon-XZero sign out]**

 **Cranieum: And disappearing.** _ **Fades out.**_

 **[New transmission found]**

 _ **Loading….**_

 _ **Loading….**_

 _Somewhere in a fantasy looking land resides a school in the shape of a Pentagon with a black and red warrior standing on the roof looking over the horizon before the warrior grips his fists while in the distance multiple battleships and troops can be seen._

 _The warrior drops to the ground level as he passes a blonde guy that was scared of the ground shaking, a red headed girl with a lizard like animal beside her, before stopping at the gates as a blue haired girl with glasses and sky blue dragon waiting for the warrior alongside a pink haired girl that looked at the warrior worried before he pats her head showing a mark on his hand before running off to battle as a silhouette of a black version of himself could be seen for a second …_

 **Coming soon….**

 _The warrior stands in a charred land as he detransforms the camera not showing his face but showing a familiar grey belt with a red stone_

 **Ancient Familiar**


End file.
